Semiconductor light emitting devices that emit visible light such as white light or light of the other wavelength band will be widely used as small-sized and easily handled light sources. Such a device includes a semiconductor light emitting element and fluorescent substances, and emits light combining the radiations of the semiconductor light emitting element and the fluorescent substances. Thus, there may be a demand for improving the optical characteristics of the semiconductor light emitting devices such as the optical output, light distribution and color uniformity.